comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Witchblade
Witchblade is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Witchblade #152: 25 Jan 2012 Current Issue :Witchblade #153: 15 Feb 2012 Next Issue :Witchblade #154: 22 Feb 2012 Status Ongoing series. Published irregularly. Characters Main Characters *'Sara Pezzini' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Witchblade #153 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Witchblade #152 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Witchblade Origins, vol. 1: Genesis' - Collects #1-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409013 *'Witchblade Origins, vol. 2: Revelations' - Collects #9-14. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409021 *'Witchblade Origins, vol. 3' - Collects #18-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060477 *'Witchblade, vol. 1: Witch Hunt' - Collects #80-85. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409064 *'Witchblade, vol. 2: Awakenings' - Collects #86-92 . - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408866 *'Witchblade, vol. 3: Gods & Monsters' - Collects #93-100. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408874 *'Witchblade, vol. 4: Eternal' - Collects #101-109. - WorldCat - ISBN 158240898X *'Witchblade, vol. 5: First Born' - Collects #110-115, plus First Born #1-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408998 *'Witchblade, vol. 6' - Collects #116-120. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060418 *'Witchblade, vol. 7' - Collects #120-124. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060582 *'Witchblade, vol. 8: War of the Witchblades' - Collects #125-130. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061023 *'Witchblade: Redemption, vol. 1' - Collects #131-135. "Sara Pezzini is once more in sole control of the powerful, mystical gauntlet known as the Witchblade." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061937 *'Witchblade: Redemption, vol. 2' - Collects #137-141, plus Witchblade: Due Process. "Pezzini is once more in sole control of the powerful, mystical gauntlet known as the Witchblade. After a dangerous encounter with the emerald-haired robotic assassin Aphrodite IV, Pezzini is immediately pulled into the prelude for the earth-shattering events of Artifacts." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062097 *'Witchblade: Redemption, vol. 3' - Collects #140-143. "New York City Detective Sara Pezzini is once more in sole control of the powerful, mystical gauntlet known as the Witchblade. She is finally returning to normal, only Sara's version of "normal" includes investigating the city's strangest mystical crimes." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062178 *'Witchblade: Redemption, vol. 4' - Collects #145-150. "Sara Pezzini must defeat the ancient Babylonian goddess-queen Tiamat, who has returned after centuries with an ax to grind with the Witchblade bearer." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064243 *'Witchblade: Rebirth, vol. 1: Unbalanced Pieces' - Collects #151-155. "Sara Pezzini has relocated from New York to Chicago and struggles to adapt to being a private detective. Pezzini quickly discovers that a change of scenery and occupation hasn't changed one thing… the Witchblade is still a magnet for the supernatural. Quickly drawn into a conflict between two mystical gangs, she must once again balance her responsibility as bearer of the Witchblade with her personal life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607065320 - (forthcoming, April 2012) *'The Witchblade Compendium, vol. 1' - Collects #1-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406340 *'The Witchblade Compendium, vol. 2' - Collects #51-100. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407312 *'The Witchblade Compendium, vol. 3' - Collects #101-150. - (forthcoming, June 2012) Hardcovers *'The Witchblade Compendium, vol. 1' - Collects #1-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407983 *'The Witchblade Compendium, vol. 2' - Collects #51-100. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409609 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Tim Seeley. Artists: Diego Bernard; Fred Benes; Arif Prianto. Covers: John Tyler Christopher. Creators: Marc Silvestri, David Wohl, Brian Haberlin, Christina Z., Michael Turner. Publishing History First published in 1995. Order Codes Collections Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Witchblade #154: 22 Feb 2012 :Witchblade #155: 28 Mar 2012 :Witchblade: Rebirth, vol. 1: Unbalanced Pieces TP: 18 Apr 2012 :Witchblade #156: 25 Apr 2012 :Witchblade #157: 02 May 2012 News & Features Links Category:Modern Fantasy